Stopping the Nightmares
by liliangrai
Summary: Hermione is broken after the War and needs to get She moves to Forks with her pet and discovers it is not as ordinary as it Can a certain vampire help stop the nightmares? ADOPTED FROM ESPERANAZA911
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

So hi guys. Im adopting this story from **Esperanza911**and the first 5 chapters will be written by her. This is my first fic so please go easy on me, but any **constructive **criticism will help and be appreciated. If you do decide to be nasty to me I will show your review in my next update. Just understand that we write in our spare time and don't get anything in return (apart from follows, favourites, awesome PM's or reviews). On a lighter note, I really hope that the readers that already know this story will enjoy the way I continue and that new readers like the story in general. I am a student so my updates won't be really regular, and I apologize for that –dam school- but unfortunately it can't be helped. Ill try to keep long A/N's out of the chapters so if there is something I need to say I will post it as a separate chapter. (Sorry in advance for those time when you think the story was updated but it was just a note).

I'm done ranting now and boring you all to death. So please enjoy and review!

Xoxo

lil


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own this chapter as it was written by ****Esperanza911 ****and finally I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

Chapter 2-A Rough First Day

Hermione sped down the road on her sleek motorcycle. The wind was blowing her long ringlets of hair around her face and she breathed in the fresh air deeply. She had been a little afraid of riding a motorcycle when Blaise first introduced her to the machine, but now it was her favorite mode of muggle transportation. The speed was amazing and the witch loved the feeling of freedom it gave her, much like flying gave Harry, but she got to keep her feet on the ground. One of the few things that could frighten her was flying. Two feet on the ground was definitely the best for Hermione Granger.

All too soon, the small school came into view and Hermione smoothly pulled into the parking lot. She parked her bike and took a calming breath, all the while telling herself that she could do this. Trying her best to ignore the curious stares directed at her, she got of her bike and headed towards the main office, all the while evaluating her surroundings and the people around her, a habit she had picked up from the War. She strode confidently into the office, but inwardly was terrified. The secretary at the desk looked to be a pleasant woman in her mid-forties. Her head quickly snapped up when she noticed Hermione standing in front of her.

"Hello dear! You must be Hermione Granger!" Hermione flinched when her name was said with out an introduction and sighed when the woman's eyes widened slightly in shock as she took in the scars that were visible on Hermione. The witch shuddered at what the secretary would think if she could see all of her scars. Ms. Cope, as the name tag on the woman's shirt informed Hermione, shook her head when she realized she was being rude by staring.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but how do you know my name?" questioned the witch suspiciously. Ms. Cope was shocked again as she took in the age in Hermione's voice, but quickly got over it and responded.

"No, no; I'm the rude one. Don't apologize. It's just this is such a small town and we don't get new people very often. When we do, everyone knows their name." The 18 year old nodded her head in understanding. "I have your schedule for here." Hermione was handed a schedule along with a few other papers. "Just have each one of your teachers sign one of those slips and return them to me at the end of the day. I've also provided a map so you don't get lost."

"Thanks," Hermione said but she knew she most likely wouldn't need the map in a school this small and besides; she could find her way around Hogwarts, which was one of the most complicated places she knew. The thought of Hogwarts made her start thinking of the War and her expression darkened considerably. Confused as to what caused Hermione's change of mood, Ms. Cope looked at the young witch with concern on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Hermione returned her focus to the secretary in front of her and smiled weakly.

"Yes thank you." She turned to leave and Ms. Cope called out and told her to have a good first day. Hermione looked at the schedule in her hand (A/N: I'm not a high school senior so I had to research to find out typical classes. This may be inaccurate but you have to consider the fact that I'm in 8thgrade going into 9th)

Period 1-AP Calculus

Period 2- AP Biology

Period 3-Physical Education

Period 4-Art

Period 5-Lunch

Period 6-AP French

Period 7- AP United States Government and Politics

Period 8- AP English Literature and Composition

Period 9- Study Hall

(A/N: I got everything from wikipedia)

Hermione was grateful that the Minister had pulled so many strings to make sure she got into Advanced Placement classes. Although she had been at a magical school since she was eleven, Hermione had managed to keep up with her muggle classes and even ended up way ahead. She would be bored out of her mind in regular classes. A hand touched her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione spun around and had to resist pulling out her wand. The face of a boy who looked to be about her age stared back at her in slight shock. He hadn't expected her to spin around so quickly and was also awed by how pretty she was. His eyes widened even more as they traced a scar that went from next to one of her eyes to her mouth.

"Whoa there! I was just trying to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks! I'm Mike Newton," he said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took it gingerly and shook quickly before letting go.

"I'm sorry. You just startled me. I'm-" Here Mike interrupted.

"Hermione Granger, I know. Hell, just about everyone knows! Cool accent by the way. Are you from Britain?"

"Yeah," said Hermione wearily. She just wanted to get away from the annoying boy who wouldn't leave her alone. After what she had been through, kids her age seemed so immature and innocent. "Look, I have to get to class. If you'll excuse me-" Mike interrupted again, which was beginning to irritate Hermione.

"What class? Maybe I could walk with you?"

"AP Calculus." His hopeful face visibly deflated.

"Oh, um, I don't have that…"His face brightened again after a second "But maybe I'll see you in lunch?"

"I guess. Bye Mike." At this Hermione quickly stepped around the boy and headed off in the direction of her first class. The bell rang as she walked and her pace quickened in a vain attempt to avoid being too late. She slipped into her first class and hoped she would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, that plan failed and all eyes in the room moved to her including the teacher's.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, glad you could join us. I know it's your first day here, but for future reference I will not tolerate tardiness." Hermione looked at the floor in shame. This was not the first impression she had wanted to make.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to stop at the main office and got…_held up_on the way here. It won't happen again." Hermione was furious at Mike for causing this to happen.

"I would hope not. Now can you come up here and tell us about yourself." She grudgingly went up to the front of the classroom. This kind of attention was exactly what she had hoped to avoid.

"Umm…Well, my name is Hermione Granger but everyone seems to know that already and umm…I moved here from Great Britain."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with the class?'

"If it's alright, I'd just like to sit down now."

"That should be fine. Take a seat next to Angela over there." A light brown haired girl with kind eyes gave a small wave and Hermione quickly took a seat next to her.

"I'm Angela Weber, obviously," she whispered, "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," said Hermione back. She could already tell this girl was very kind and was the quiet, smart type. Both girls turned their attention back to the teacher and did not speak for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Hermione quickly stood up and gathered her stuff. She jumped slightly when she heard a soft voice next to her.

"What class do you have next?" asked Angela.

"Ummm…"Hermione glanced at her schedule, "AP Biology."

"Me too. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." The girls walked beside each other as they exited the room.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" inquired Angela politely.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I haven't been here long enough to really judge. It's really…"

"Rainy? Small?"

"Something like that." They walked up to the Biology room.

"Well, here it is!"

"I hope he doesn't make me come to the front of the class like last class…"Hermione said. She really didn't want to have more attention drawn to herself .

"I hate to break this to you, but Mr. Butler (A/N: I don't know if the teachers are named, so I'm making up my own names) will probably call you up and make you say a lot more than Mr. Graff did." At this piece of information, Hermione let out a groan and the pair headed into the room. There was a teacher at the front of the room, who Hermione assumed was Mr. Butler. Angela muttered a quick apology before taking her seat. Reluctantly, Hermione walked up to the teacher to get her slip signed. He signed it as he spoke.

"How about you introduce yourself to the class? Everyone? This is Hermione Granger. Tell us about yourself, Hermione." Hermione shifted uneasily as she tried to avoid looking anyone in the eyes.

"Well, I'm 18 years old and I moved here from England."

"Why did you move?" Hermione stiffened at the question. Her face darkened again and her hands curled into fists.

"May I sit down, sir?" she asked, her voice tight. The teacher looked shocked at her question. He had thought it was an easy enough question to answer.

"Why? It's a simple question." Any students who weren't paying attention before were now watching the confrontation with rapt attention.

"Sir, I'd rather sit down, if you don't mind." Hermione just wanted to sit down and get the attention off of her. Mr. Butler's face turned red with anger.

"Just answer the question Miss Granger! Do you want a detention on your first day?" Hermione had her eyes closed and was incredibly tense. Mr. Butler glared at her and finally she burst out with a response.

"My parents_died_, okay! Bloody hell, that's my private life you're prying into! Can I sit down now, _sir_?" Mr. Butler recoiled in shock and numbly nodded his head. The entire classes' mouths had fallen open and they stared at Hermione, who had a few tears glistening on her cheeks. "Where should I sit?" she asked in a weak, cheerless voice. As soon as she spoke, everyone started to whisper furiously.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newton, Hermione," said the teacher, his voice still smothered in shock. He pointed towards a chair next to the irritating boy from earlier. She took her seat silently and got out her stuff for the class. The rest of the class was rather uneventful and Hermione sat in silence, pointedly ignoring Mike.

As soon as the class was over, Hermione left the class as quickly as possible. She hoped to avoid any questions and talking to Mike. Her next class was gym, so she quickly checked her map and found her way to the class. On her way there, a pale girl walked up to her. Hermione recognized her from Biology.

"Hi, Hermione! I'm Bella Swan. I'm really sorry about that. I know what it's like being the new girl in Forks. I was not to long ago."

"It's not your fault," replied Hermione, trying to make it clear she didn't want to talk. Bella clearly didn't get the hint.

"What class are you going to?"

"Gym."

"Me too. Ugh, I _really_hate gym!" The girl seemed visibly distressed.

"Why? I mean, is the teacher really bad or something?" Hermione's voice held no real curiosity in it.

"No, it's not that. I'm just really bad at it. I have no coordination whatsoever. I remember one gym class when I managed to hit myself _and_my partner with a badminton racket in one swing." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I see why you don't like it. That takes real talent." Bella grinned at her.

"I know! I'm just so awesome! Bella Swan! The amazing girl who can trip over cracks in the sidewalk. And best of all, they're invisible cracks!" Hermione let out a small chuckle and froze suddenly with eyes wide as she realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Bella with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hermione shaking the girl off. They walked in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "Thanks Bella."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh. I haven't laughed in a while." Bella stared at her curiously.

"That was hardly a laugh."

"All the same, it's more than I've done in a while." When Hermione said that, they arrived at the gym. Bella went into the locker room to change while Hermione went up to the gym teacher to get her slip signed. The teacher quickly signed the slip and excused her from having no clothes to change into since it was her first day. She was glad that she didn't have to because she wanted to put off exposing more scars for as long as possible.

Once everyone was changed and inside the gym, Mr. Randles, the gym teacher, began to explain the rules of dodge ball to the class which they were playing today. Afterwards, the class began to move to get onto the side with the jocks and popular kids. All the people who weren't "good enough" were forced to the other side. Bella tried to wave Hermione over to the popular kids' side but Hermione shook her head and went over with the others. Hermione reached the other side, but froze when she felt a pressure on her occlumency shields. Her eyes darted wildly around the room as she tried to figure out who was trying to enter her mind. She narrowed her eyes when they landed on a beautiful boy with bronze hair standing next to a blond haired girl who was also extremely beautiful.

The boy wore a slightly frustrated look on his face, which made Hermione suspect it was him. She let down her shields for a moment so she could yell "Get out!" and then quickly put them back up again. The shocked look he wore confirmed her suspicions. She was about to examine him closer when the game started. She returned her focus to the game at hand, but did not put the incident out of her mind. She needed to know who he was.

The said boy had been shocked when he realized he could not enter Hermione Granger's mind. He had been even more shocked when he "heard" a loud "Get out!" coming from Hermione's mind before he was forcefully ejected again. Rosalie, the blond girl, looked at him curiously.

"I-I can't read the new girl's mind," he said in a strangled tone of voice. Rosalie looked taken aback.

"That's not possible! You can read everyone's minds!"

"I read it for a moment and all I heard was "get out" before I couldn't read it again." She looked at her brother in shock, but the two had to return their attention to the game.

Hermione found dodge ball ridiculously easy. The balls were much easier to dodge than spells and swords and she hadn't been working out for nothing. She simply acted as if it was just another battle. Her team mates were quickly dwindling and the other team still had several people on it. Bella had gotten out almost immediately, but the two beautiful people, Mike Newton, and five other people remained. Hermione decided to get into action, seeing as only two of her team mates remained.

She ran swiftly and grabbed two balls. In the time it took to get the balls, Mike got one of her team members out and a boy with a very poor complexion got the other one out. It was Hermione versus eight other people. She easily side stepped a ball thrown by Mike and stood motionless for a second before snapping out her hand and releasing a ball. It hit a girl with long hair and got her out. Now there were only seven and they were all boys except the gorgeous blond haired one, but Hermione had a feeling she could hold her own. Everyone on the opposing team except the beautiful pair grabbed a ball and threw it at her simultaneously.

All the students were watching the game and were shocked when the girl they expected to get out side stepped the ball thrown by Mike, did a back flip to avoid the next two, moved smoothly into a forward roll to avoid the next one, and then straightened out and caught the last ball, getting the boy who'd thrown it out. She swiftly threw the ball at the golden haired girl who clearly was arguing with the boy next to her and got her out. The pair stared at her in absolute shock like it should have been impossible for Hermione to get her out.

The gym was dead silent as they watched the performance. It was now Hermione versus five other people. Mike seemed really angry that they were losing to the "loser" team.

"Come on guys!" he spat out, "She's just a girl! And she's on the loser team!" Hermione smiled wickedly, completely in battle mood.

"Just a girl, hmm?" They all seemed surprised to hear her speak. "Well, this girl is going to show you boys how it's really done." Her wrist snapped out and she hit the boy with the bad complexion in the face. "And if I'm correct, it seems you are the ones losing." This infuriated Mike and the two other boys on the team. The bronze haired boy just watched her with a calculating look on his face.

"Well, we still have more people than you!" shot back one of the nameless boys defensively.

"Depends on what you count as winning," replied Hermione calmly as she dodged a ball thrown by the bronze haired one and threw a ball to get the boy who spoke out, all in a single move. "And then there were three." All of the boys began to pelt her with balls and she easily dodged most of them. She had to give it to the handsome boy; he was fast and strong. But he had not had to fight in a war and probably didn't train for hours each day. The girl who had been arguing with him earlier spoke to him from the sidelines. It was no longer silent because the students were making bets and shouting out encouragement to either side, so Hermione couldn't make out what they said, despite her heightened awareness. Taken advantage of his distraction Hermione struck out, moving like lightning.

The ball flew towards the boy, who noticed it too late. It struck him in his shoulder and he looked shocked again at how easily she was winning the game. After that, the game was practically over. She grabbed two balls and threw them simultaneously, quickly followed by two more. The one nameless boy got out from the first one thrown in his direction but Mike avoided the first one. He didn't realize there was a second one and it hit him square in the face. There was a moment a silence before the gym burst out into applause.

Snapping out of battle mode, Hermione reprimanded herself. She knew she should not have drawn so much attention to herself.

Edward, the bronze haired boy, was impressed Hermione's grace and agility. She moved like getting the supposed athletic people out was mere child's play. To say he was shocked when she caught Rosalie by surprise while they were arguing about the girl would be an understatement. On the days they played dodge ball, they would only get out when they chose to get out, yet this seemingly normal girl had caught Rosalie by genuine surprise. He was downright appalled when he didn't notice the ball she had thrown at him until it was too late to do anything without revealing their abilities. He needed to talk to Carlisle about this girl. Mr. Randles interrupted his thoughts by telling them to go into the locker rooms to change. Everyone's thoughts were filled with this new girl.

_Did you see when she dodged that-_

_She got Cullen out so easi-_

_That back flip was-_

_I can't believe she won!_

_I heard her parents died-_

_-Fight with Mr. Butler-_

Yes, Edward needed to find out more about this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own this chapter as it was written by ****Esperanza911 ****and finally I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

Chapter 2-A Rough First Day

Hermione sped down the road on her sleek motorcycle. The wind was blowing her long ringlets of hair around her face and she breathed in the fresh air deeply. She had been a little afraid of riding a motorcycle when Blaise first introduced her to the machine, but now it was her favorite mode of muggle transportation. The speed was amazing and the witch loved the feeling of freedom it gave her, much like flying gave Harry, but she got to keep her feet on the ground. One of the few things that could frighten her was flying. Two feet on the ground was definitely the best for Hermione Granger.

All too soon, the small school came into view and Hermione smoothly pulled into the parking lot. She parked her bike and took a calming breath, all the while telling herself that she could do this. Trying her best to ignore the curious stares directed at her, she got of her bike and headed towards the main office, all the while evaluating her surroundings and the people around her, a habit she had picked up from the War. She strode confidently into the office, but inwardly was terrified. The secretary at the desk looked to be a pleasant woman in her mid-forties. Her head quickly snapped up when she noticed Hermione standing in front of her.

"Hello dear! You must be Hermione Granger!" Hermione flinched when her name was said with out an introduction and sighed when the woman's eyes widened slightly in shock as she took in the scars that were visible on Hermione. The witch shuddered at what the secretary would think if she could see all of her scars. Ms. Cope, as the name tag on the woman's shirt informed Hermione, shook her head when she realized she was being rude by staring.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but how do you know my name?" questioned the witch suspiciously. Ms. Cope was shocked again as she took in the age in Hermione's voice, but quickly got over it and responded.

"No, no; I'm the rude one. Don't apologize. It's just this is such a small town and we don't get new people very often. When we do, everyone knows their name." The 18 year old nodded her head in understanding. "I have your schedule for here." Hermione was handed a schedule along with a few other papers. "Just have each one of your teachers sign one of those slips and return them to me at the end of the day. I've also provided a map so you don't get lost."

"Thanks," Hermione said but she knew she most likely wouldn't need the map in a school this small and besides; she could find her way around Hogwarts, which was one of the most complicated places she knew. The thought of Hogwarts made her start thinking of the War and her expression darkened considerably. Confused as to what caused Hermione's change of mood, Ms. Cope looked at the young witch with concern on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Hermione returned her focus to the secretary in front of her and smiled weakly.

"Yes thank you." She turned to leave and Ms. Cope called out and told her to have a good first day. Hermione looked at the schedule in her hand (A/N: I'm not a high school senior so I had to research to find out typical classes. This may be inaccurate but you have to consider the fact that I'm in 8thgrade going into 9th)

Period 1-AP Calculus

Period 2- AP Biology

Period 3-Physical Education

Period 4-Art

Period 5-Lunch

Period 6-AP French

Period 7- AP United States Government and Politics

Period 8- AP English Literature and Composition

Period 9- Study Hall

(A/N: I got everything from wikipedia)

Hermione was grateful that the Minister had pulled so many strings to make sure she got into Advanced Placement classes. Although she had been at a magical school since she was eleven, Hermione had managed to keep up with her muggle classes and even ended up way ahead. She would be bored out of her mind in regular classes. A hand touched her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione spun around and had to resist pulling out her wand. The face of a boy who looked to be about her age stared back at her in slight shock. He hadn't expected her to spin around so quickly and was also awed by how pretty she was. His eyes widened even more as they traced a scar that went from next to one of her eyes to her mouth.

"Whoa there! I was just trying to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks! I'm Mike Newton," he said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Hermione took it gingerly and shook quickly before letting go.

"I'm sorry. You just startled me. I'm-" Here Mike interrupted.

"Hermione Granger, I know. Hell, just about everyone knows! Cool accent by the way. Are you from Britain?"

"Yeah," said Hermione wearily. She just wanted to get away from the annoying boy who wouldn't leave her alone. After what she had been through, kids her age seemed so immature and innocent. "Look, I have to get to class. If you'll excuse me-" Mike interrupted again, which was beginning to irritate Hermione.

"What class? Maybe I could walk with you?"

"AP Calculus." His hopeful face visibly deflated.

"Oh, um, I don't have that…"His face brightened again after a second "But maybe I'll see you in lunch?"

"I guess. Bye Mike." At this Hermione quickly stepped around the boy and headed off in the direction of her first class. The bell rang as she walked and her pace quickened in a vain attempt to avoid being too late. She slipped into her first class and hoped she would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, that plan failed and all eyes in the room moved to her including the teacher's.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, glad you could join us. I know it's your first day here, but for future reference I will not tolerate tardiness." Hermione looked at the floor in shame. This was not the first impression she had wanted to make.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to stop at the main office and got…_held up_on the way here. It won't happen again." Hermione was furious at Mike for causing this to happen.

"I would hope not. Now can you come up here and tell us about yourself." She grudgingly went up to the front of the classroom. This kind of attention was exactly what she had hoped to avoid.

"Umm…Well, my name is Hermione Granger but everyone seems to know that already and umm…I moved here from Great Britain."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with the class?'

"If it's alright, I'd just like to sit down now."

"That should be fine. Take a seat next to Angela over there." A light brown haired girl with kind eyes gave a small wave and Hermione quickly took a seat next to her.

"I'm Angela Weber, obviously," she whispered, "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," said Hermione back. She could already tell this girl was very kind and was the quiet, smart type. Both girls turned their attention back to the teacher and did not speak for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Hermione quickly stood up and gathered her stuff. She jumped slightly when she heard a soft voice next to her.

"What class do you have next?" asked Angela.

"Ummm…"Hermione glanced at her schedule, "AP Biology."

"Me too. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." The girls walked beside each other as they exited the room.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" inquired Angela politely.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I haven't been here long enough to really judge. It's really…"

"Rainy? Small?"

"Something like that." They walked up to the Biology room.

"Well, here it is!"

"I hope he doesn't make me come to the front of the class like last class…"Hermione said. She really didn't want to have more attention drawn to herself .

"I hate to break this to you, but Mr. Butler (A/N: I don't know if the teachers are named, so I'm making up my own names) will probably call you up and make you say a lot more than Mr. Graff did." At this piece of information, Hermione let out a groan and the pair headed into the room. There was a teacher at the front of the room, who Hermione assumed was Mr. Butler. Angela muttered a quick apology before taking her seat. Reluctantly, Hermione walked up to the teacher to get her slip signed. He signed it as he spoke.

"How about you introduce yourself to the class? Everyone? This is Hermione Granger. Tell us about yourself, Hermione." Hermione shifted uneasily as she tried to avoid looking anyone in the eyes.

"Well, I'm 18 years old and I moved here from England."

"Why did you move?" Hermione stiffened at the question. Her face darkened again and her hands curled into fists.

"May I sit down, sir?" she asked, her voice tight. The teacher looked shocked at her question. He had thought it was an easy enough question to answer.

"Why? It's a simple question." Any students who weren't paying attention before were now watching the confrontation with rapt attention.

"Sir, I'd rather sit down, if you don't mind." Hermione just wanted to sit down and get the attention off of her. Mr. Butler's face turned red with anger.

"Just answer the question Miss Granger! Do you want a detention on your first day?" Hermione had her eyes closed and was incredibly tense. Mr. Butler glared at her and finally she burst out with a response.

"My parents_died_, okay! Bloody hell, that's my private life you're prying into! Can I sit down now, _sir_?" Mr. Butler recoiled in shock and numbly nodded his head. The entire classes' mouths had fallen open and they stared at Hermione, who had a few tears glistening on her cheeks. "Where should I sit?" she asked in a weak, cheerless voice. As soon as she spoke, everyone started to whisper furiously.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newton, Hermione," said the teacher, his voice still smothered in shock. He pointed towards a chair next to the irritating boy from earlier. She took her seat silently and got out her stuff for the class. The rest of the class was rather uneventful and Hermione sat in silence, pointedly ignoring Mike.

As soon as the class was over, Hermione left the class as quickly as possible. She hoped to avoid any questions and talking to Mike. Her next class was gym, so she quickly checked her map and found her way to the class. On her way there, a pale girl walked up to her. Hermione recognized her from Biology.

"Hi, Hermione! I'm Bella Swan. I'm really sorry about that. I know what it's like being the new girl in Forks. I was not to long ago."

"It's not your fault," replied Hermione, trying to make it clear she didn't want to talk. Bella clearly didn't get the hint.

"What class are you going to?"

"Gym."

"Me too. Ugh, I _really_hate gym!" The girl seemed visibly distressed.

"Why? I mean, is the teacher really bad or something?" Hermione's voice held no real curiosity in it.

"No, it's not that. I'm just really bad at it. I have no coordination whatsoever. I remember one gym class when I managed to hit myself _and_my partner with a badminton racket in one swing." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I see why you don't like it. That takes real talent." Bella grinned at her.

"I know! I'm just so awesome! Bella Swan! The amazing girl who can trip over cracks in the sidewalk. And best of all, they're invisible cracks!" Hermione let out a small chuckle and froze suddenly with eyes wide as she realized what had just happened.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Bella with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hermione shaking the girl off. They walked in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "Thanks Bella."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh. I haven't laughed in a while." Bella stared at her curiously.

"That was hardly a laugh."

"All the same, it's more than I've done in a while." When Hermione said that, they arrived at the gym. Bella went into the locker room to change while Hermione went up to the gym teacher to get her slip signed. The teacher quickly signed the slip and excused her from having no clothes to change into since it was her first day. She was glad that she didn't have to because she wanted to put off exposing more scars for as long as possible.

Once everyone was changed and inside the gym, Mr. Randles, the gym teacher, began to explain the rules of dodge ball to the class which they were playing today. Afterwards, the class began to move to get onto the side with the jocks and popular kids. All the people who weren't "good enough" were forced to the other side. Bella tried to wave Hermione over to the popular kids' side but Hermione shook her head and went over with the others. Hermione reached the other side, but froze when she felt a pressure on her occlumency shields. Her eyes darted wildly around the room as she tried to figure out who was trying to enter her mind. She narrowed her eyes when they landed on a beautiful boy with bronze hair standing next to a blond haired girl who was also extremely beautiful.

The boy wore a slightly frustrated look on his face, which made Hermione suspect it was him. She let down her shields for a moment so she could yell "Get out!" and then quickly put them back up again. The shocked look he wore confirmed her suspicions. She was about to examine him closer when the game started. She returned her focus to the game at hand, but did not put the incident out of her mind. She needed to know who he was.

The said boy had been shocked when he realized he could not enter Hermione Granger's mind. He had been even more shocked when he "heard" a loud "Get out!" coming from Hermione's mind before he was forcefully ejected again. Rosalie, the blond girl, looked at him curiously.

"I-I can't read the new girl's mind," he said in a strangled tone of voice. Rosalie looked taken aback.

"That's not possible! You can read everyone's minds!"

"I read it for a moment and all I heard was "get out" before I couldn't read it again." She looked at her brother in shock, but the two had to return their attention to the game.

Hermione found dodge ball ridiculously easy. The balls were much easier to dodge than spells and swords and she hadn't been working out for nothing. She simply acted as if it was just another battle. Her team mates were quickly dwindling and the other team still had several people on it. Bella had gotten out almost immediately, but the two beautiful people, Mike Newton, and five other people remained. Hermione decided to get into action, seeing as only two of her team mates remained.

She ran swiftly and grabbed two balls. In the time it took to get the balls, Mike got one of her team members out and a boy with a very poor complexion got the other one out. It was Hermione versus eight other people. She easily side stepped a ball thrown by Mike and stood motionless for a second before snapping out her hand and releasing a ball. It hit a girl with long hair and got her out. Now there were only seven and they were all boys except the gorgeous blond haired one, but Hermione had a feeling she could hold her own. Everyone on the opposing team except the beautiful pair grabbed a ball and threw it at her simultaneously.

All the students were watching the game and were shocked when the girl they expected to get out side stepped the ball thrown by Mike, did a back flip to avoid the next two, moved smoothly into a forward roll to avoid the next one, and then straightened out and caught the last ball, getting the boy who'd thrown it out. She swiftly threw the ball at the golden haired girl who clearly was arguing with the boy next to her and got her out. The pair stared at her in absolute shock like it should have been impossible for Hermione to get her out.

The gym was dead silent as they watched the performance. It was now Hermione versus five other people. Mike seemed really angry that they were losing to the "loser" team.

"Come on guys!" he spat out, "She's just a girl! And she's on the loser team!" Hermione smiled wickedly, completely in battle mood.

"Just a girl, hmm?" They all seemed surprised to hear her speak. "Well, this girl is going to show you boys how it's really done." Her wrist snapped out and she hit the boy with the bad complexion in the face. "And if I'm correct, it seems you are the ones losing." This infuriated Mike and the two other boys on the team. The bronze haired boy just watched her with a calculating look on his face.

"Well, we still have more people than you!" shot back one of the nameless boys defensively.

"Depends on what you count as winning," replied Hermione calmly as she dodged a ball thrown by the bronze haired one and threw a ball to get the boy who spoke out, all in a single move. "And then there were three." All of the boys began to pelt her with balls and she easily dodged most of them. She had to give it to the handsome boy; he was fast and strong. But he had not had to fight in a war and probably didn't train for hours each day. The girl who had been arguing with him earlier spoke to him from the sidelines. It was no longer silent because the students were making bets and shouting out encouragement to either side, so Hermione couldn't make out what they said, despite her heightened awareness. Taken advantage of his distraction Hermione struck out, moving like lightning.

The ball flew towards the boy, who noticed it too late. It struck him in his shoulder and he looked shocked again at how easily she was winning the game. After that, the game was practically over. She grabbed two balls and threw them simultaneously, quickly followed by two more. The one nameless boy got out from the first one thrown in his direction but Mike avoided the first one. He didn't realize there was a second one and it hit him square in the face. There was a moment a silence before the gym burst out into applause.

Snapping out of battle mode, Hermione reprimanded herself. She knew she should not have drawn so much attention to herself.

Edward, the bronze haired boy, was impressed Hermione's grace and agility. She moved like getting the supposed athletic people out was mere child's play. To say he was shocked when she caught Rosalie by surprise while they were arguing about the girl would be an understatement. On the days they played dodge ball, they would only get out when they chose to get out, yet this seemingly normal girl had caught Rosalie by genuine surprise. He was downright appalled when he didn't notice the ball she had thrown at him until it was too late to do anything without revealing their abilities. He needed to talk to Carlisle about this girl. Mr. Randles interrupted his thoughts by telling them to go into the locker rooms to change. Everyone's thoughts were filled with this new girl.

_Did you see when she dodged that-_

_She got Cullen out so easi-_

_That back flip was-_

_I can't believe she won!_

_I heard her parents died-_

_-Fight with Mr. Butler-_

Yes, Edward needed to find out more about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own this chapter as it was written by ****Esperanza911 ****and finally I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

Chapter 3-Tears in Art

As soon as the bell to change classes rang shrilly, Hermione left the gym like the fires of Hell were behind her. She did not want to have to face all the curious students and the prying questions. Unfortunately, luck was not on Hermione Granger's side. The boy with the slick, black hair and the bad complexion ran up to her huffing and puffing.

"Geez," he wheezed out, "You're-_gasp-_fast-_pant."_ She looked at the boy who she'd hit in the face. He had a dodge ball print red mark on his left cheek, yet this did not seem to deter his cheerfulness. When, he finally caught his breath, he stuck out his hand to shake. Unlike Mike, this muggle boy did not irritate Hermione; he just seemed like the overly helpful type.

"I'm Eric Yorkie. That was some dodge ball game!" Hermione took his hand and shook it quickly.

"Hermione Granger. But you probably already know that. And thanks." He was staring at Hermione curiously. She was extremely sexy in his eyes; almost as sexy as the Cullen's, but in a more natural way. Her scars kind of scared the tall boy and her overall look said "I can handle myself." Yet, even the naïve child could see something sad in her eyes and hear it in her tone of voice. Not to mention, she could kick-butt in dodge ball! This new girl was even more fascinating than Bella when she was new to Forks.

"Your welcome," he replied grinning, "Where'd yah learn all that anyways? It was some serious stuff." The bright witch quickly racked her brains for a viable answer. It's not like she could just say, "Oh you know, training to become a soldier and fighting in a War you know nothing about."

"My uncle's been teaching be self-defense since I was eleven," she lied smoothly. Technically it wasn't a complete lie. She had been learning how to defend herself since she started at Hogwarts and she did consider some of her teachers, Commanders, and the Aurors close enough to be family. Thinking of her so-called family made her upset again, and a frown crossed her face.

"Hermione?" She snapped out of it and returned her attention to Eric. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Art," she answered shortly.  
"I'm headed over to the year-book room. The art room's on the way. I'll walk with you!"

"You already are," Hermione said dryly.

"Oh. Right." He seemed a little put off, but promptly resumed the conversation. "So, where in Britain did you move from?" Hermione inwardly chuckled. It was the humorless sort of chuckle one lets out, or in this case holds in, when they have their own little 'joke' that's not actually funny. She had been all over Europe in the past year, fighting battles and searching for Horcruxes. Her home had long since been burned to the ground.

"Near London."

"So…" he paused awkwardly and blushed "Do yah have a…boyfriend waiting for you in Britain?" At the word 'boyfriend', the witch froze and closed her eyes memories rushing to her. Tears flowed like a silent waterfall down her cheeks and her breathing quickened.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" the teenage boy cried frantically. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" His cries reached Hermione's ears and she snapped opened her eyes. She glared at Eric with cold, furious, yet sorrowful eyes. His own eyes widened at her expression and he actually took a step back.

"I think I can walk myself to class, thank you." Her voice was like steel; cold and hard. The thoroughly terrified and confused muggle turned tail and practically ran to his next class. No one approached her until she reached the art room.

There she was greeted by a girl who reminded Hermione of Pansy Parkinson, in personality, not looks. She was clearly oblivious to the distraught state of the witch. "Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley! You must be Hermione. Welcome to Forks!" Jessica stuck out her hand, which Hermione glared at with eyes red from crying and stormed into the art room. A kindly looking older woman was at the front of the class. Wordlessly, Hermione handed the slip of paper to the teacher to sign. She did so without a fuss and sent her to her seat. Hermione was grateful that she wasn't sent to the front of the class again and already liked the clearly sweet woman. The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Today we are going to be drawing using value, or in simpler terms, shade and shadow. You are to draw something that had a significant emotional impact on your life. This can be anything from your first kiss to the death of your dog or even something you witnessed, like a child and mother interacting. When I say use value, we are eliminating lines from our drawings and instead using shadow to imply them. Paper is on the front desk, as well as kneaded erasers, tortillion stumps, and pencils. You will be expected to show the class your drawing at the end of the period, complete or not, so get right to it! Any questions?" No questions were asked and the art room became a bustle of activity.

Hermione quietly sat in the corner of the room working diligently. She was bent over her page and had an intense look on her face. Her eyes shined with sorrow and passion and her pencil was flying furiously over the paper. The period flew by with Hermione absorbed in her own world.

Jasper watched the new girl curiously. She had incredibly intense emotions coming off her in waves, emotions he had never felt in a human this young before. The strongest one was sorrow and depression. There was also love and passion, with a hint of guilt. Her face was mostly hidden by her long, curly ringlets of beautiful brown hair, but Jasper could see the scars on her pretty face. They reminded him of his own scars, yet it seemed impossible for a high school student to have such scars. He wondered if she had experienced abuse or had been in an accident. Jasper eavesdropped on some students around him and what he found out only increased his curiosity towards the girl.

It seemed her parents had died, she had incredible athletic ability, had gotten his siblings out in dodge ball, fought with Mr. Butler, and had had some interesting conversations with the other students. This girl was fascinating to him and she seemed to have an aura of power about her.

"Yoo-hoo!" called Ms. Klein, "Everyone put your pencils down please!" Some students frantically tried to make their pictures look like something decent last minute. Hermione let her pencil move across the paper in a few more strokes, before placing it on the table in front of her. Finally coming out of her own little world, she looked around the room. Immediately, she felt a burning stare on her and traced it back to a pale, blond haired boy who was every bit has beautiful as the pair from gym. Frowning, she studied him for a moment. Everything about these strange people screamed not human, but she didn't yet know what they were. She would focus on figuring it out later, but for now would return her attention to the class.

Her attention wandered as she gazed at some pitiful drawings and some mediocre ones. Very occasionally there was a decent one.

"Jasper Hale!" called out Ms. Klein. The witch sat up in her seat as the beautiful boy came up to the front of the room. _Jasper._The name suited him somehow. When he reached the front, he confidently flipped over his paper and displayed it to the class. Hermione's eyes widened. It was beautiful! The picture showed a woman holding her child in a warm embrace while the child sobbed. Tears were in the woman's eyes as well, but you could tell she was trying to be strong for her little girl.

"What is this scene Jasper?" inquired the kindly old art teacher.

"I remember seeing this mother and child a long time ago," he said. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it and was kind of sexy in Hermione's opinion. "It has stuck with me ever since I saw it. The mother and child had just found out that the child's father and two brother's had all been killed in battle. They were all that was left of their family. The mother wanted to scream and cry, but held strong for her child. It was a truly beautiful moment to me and showed me that family is important and what being strong for those you loved meant." Ms. Klein smiled at Jasper.

"Excellent! You used value extremely well and the moment you chose to draw is absolutely moving!" Hermione was watching Jasper again. The way he acted, you'd think this wasn't just something he'd witnessed but had been involved in, which made no sense for a high school teenager. She stared at him as he answered the few questions he was asked about his drawing and all the way to his seat. His movements were graceful and almost predator-like. He was inhumanely beautiful and had pale skin with dark circles under his eyes. She was a little shocked to notice crescent shaped scars all over him. Even with her abilities, they were very hard to notice. She didn't know if she was even seeing all of them, or was imagining others. Hermione mentally was running through her list of creatures to find one that fit Jasper and the pair from the gym. A few more people presented their drawings before Hermione was called up.

"Hermione Granger, our newest addition to the class!" called Ms. Klein. Nervously, Hermione got to her feet. She could feel all eyes on her as she tried to walk confidently to the front of the room. She held her drawing so no one could see it yet. When she reached the front, she nervously faced the class.

Jasper watched as the girl walked to the front of the room. He could still feel the same emotions as before, but now nervousness was present. He wondered why this Hermione girl was so nervous to share her picture. It couldn't be that terrible! When Hermione turned it around all jaws in the room dropped and Jasper's own eyes grew very wide.

The picture was far from terrible! It was amazingly well done and showed extreme talent. The emotions it conveyed were clear and he felt like could understand some of what she was feeling as The God of War. In the picture, a boy lay on the ground in what appeared to be ruins. He looked beaten down and was covered in blood. His blank eyes stared at some unknown point, indicating that he was dead. Ms. Klein finally recovered from her shock at what the picture depicted and the tremendous talent the drawing showed.

"You…You witnessed this?" Ms. Klein asked her voice soft and sad.

"…yes…" her voice cracked slightly on that one word. The girl was clearly trying to hold back tears. The classroom erupted with questions.

"One at a time!" cried out Ms. Klein as she called on Jessica Stanley, a very irritating girl.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ronald, my…boyfriend…" This answer caused a few more gasps, especially from those who had heard about her parents. More hands shot up and Jasper slowly pushed his into the air with the others. Ms. Klein seemed surprised at his participation and she called on him.

"What happened?" he asked while trying to keep his tone gentle. Hermione gave up trying to stop the tears and burst out in sobs. She was trying to talk, but had her face in her hands and the crying didn't help.

"…murdered…only 17…stupid…why him…Harry…" Ms. Klein was unsure as what to do.

"Dear, don't cry! You don't have to talk about it! Just sit down Hermione, there's a good girl." The girl let out a few more sobs before she sat down. After seating herself, she suddenly stopped sobbing and composed herself. Jasper was shocked at the emotions coming off Hermione. Pain shone from her eyes, which looked haunted as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Klein. I guess I just kind of lost it for a second there. I'm really sorry." The entire class was bewildered as to what had made her compose herself all of a sudden.

Hermione was ashamed at herself for losing it like that in front of the entire class. The plan was to come here and _escape_, not sob in front of an entire class and open herself up like that. She should have just faked some drawing that had no real importance to her. Hermione knew it wouldn't have been as artistically well done, but at least it wouldn't have caused this.

"Ummm, that's alright Miss Granger…Jessica Stanley, you're next!" Jessica and two others presented before the presentations were cut off by the bell. Hermione found herself rushing out of yet another class and groaned when she realized it was Lunch.

The Light Soldier heard Bella coming up behind her, now that she had put herself back on alert.

"Hey Hermione!" the cheerful girl said and stopped short when she saw Hermione's face. "Oh my god! What happened? Have you been crying?"

"Yes, I have and I'm surprised it's not halfway around the school yet," said Hermione tersely.

"Well…I heard something about you and art class…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I had to draw something that impacted me emotionally in a great way and I drew my boyfriend as he looked when he died." Hermione held great age and weariness in her words, and great sorrow.

"Holy crap, I didn't know! No wonder you were crying…"

"Yeah. And in front of the whole class," she said with anger at her own stupidity.

"And I thought I had a rough first day here…I'm so sorry Hermione!" Hermione didn't reply and they walked in silence for a second. "How 'bout we go to a bathroom and get your face cleaned up?" Bella said kindly, "You have that 'I just cried' look and your make-up ran." The witch blinked in surprise at the kindness this muggle girl was showing her.

"Is it that bad?" Bella grinned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Naaawww, just puffy red eyes and great streaks of mascara that make you look like a monster from the Black Lagoon. Nothing serious! No one will notice the slightest!" she said teasingly. Hermione smiled for the second time that day.

"So, bloody awful in other words."

"Yup! To the bathroom!" she shouted as she dragged Hermione by the arm. Hermione surprisingly felt very slight happiness. Bella could turn out to be a great friend. Maybe Forks wouldn't be a complete disaster…

But the war-torn witch couldn't afford to think that way. Nothing more than casual friendships could be allowed, because people close to her tended to get hurt…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own this chapter as it was written by ****Esperanza911 ****and finally I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

Chapter 4-What they really are

Hermione followed the energetic girl to the restroom where Bella closed and locked the door.

"There. Now no one can disturb us while we get you fixed up," she declared, "Do you have any of your own make-up or do you need to use mine?" Hermione glanced in her beaded purse, which she never went anywhere without. Despite all the damage it sustained through the War, Hermione still used it and had repaired it.

"I have some of my own," Hermione replied as she pulled out the make up, "But not all of it."

"Well, what you don't have, I probably do and you can use it if you need it," said Bella and she too, began rifling through her purse and pulling out her own make-up. "Start by splashing some water on your face. That should help wash away some of the old make-up and help with the redness and puffiness. I have make-up remover too." Hermione did as she said and splashed the water on her face. The two girls worked on various portions of Hermione's face and talked as they worked.

"So," said Bella, "Not the best first day in the world, huh?"

"No, not really," responded the witch.

"What school did you go to before Forks Highanyways?" asked Bella as she applied eye liner. Hermione stiffened slightly, but decided to answer.

"A private boarding school. I've been going there since I was 11." Hermione's voice turned wistful.

"You miss it," said Bella. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, and a lot too." Bella was perceptive and could hear how upset the new girl was at the talk about her past. She decided not to press the matter further.

"So what do yah think of public school?"

"It's very…"

"Different?"

"No…More like…American." Bella chuckled.

"That's right; you're a Brit. How could I forget with that charming accent?" At the last sentence Bella's voice took on a fake British accent. Hermione smiled at the terrible attempt.

"You American's are so bloody strange!"

"No, it's definitely you that's strange! I mean, who uses bloody as a freakin' curse word?"'

"Who uses freakin' as a curse word?" retorted Hermione.

"Touché," said Bella as she added the last touch of make-up, "There. All better! You don't look like a monster anymore and can go to lunch!" Instead of being happy like Bella thought she would, Hermione groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Lunch. I'm the new girl, remember?"

"Oooohhh, right! That's alright! You can sit with me and my friends."

"_Please_ tell me you aren't friends with Mike Newton?"

"Erm…Actually I am…Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought of the annoying muggle boy. The two started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"He won't leave me alone! He kept interrupting me, made me late for my first class, and was a cocky git during gym!"

"Yeah, I admit he can get irritating, but he's a pretty good friend," said Bella.

"I'll take your word for it…" muttered Hermione darkly. She tried her best to ignore all the piercing stares once they entered the lunchroom.

"Come on. We sit over here!" Hermione followed the eager girl to a table where a bunch of people already sat. A few she recognized like Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Angela Weber. The others she had not yet been introduced to.

"Hey," said one of the boys, "I'm Tyler Crowley! Welcome to Forks!"

"Hi," said a silver blond haired girl with fish eyes. Almost immediately Hermione did not like her. She seemed to be Draco Malfoy in girl form with her sneer and "I'm better than you" aura. "I'm Lauren Mallory."

"I'm Ben Cheney," said a boy next to Angela.

"Hi," Hermione replied quietly, than sat down in a chair between Angela and Bella. She really appreciated everything Bella was doing for her, but her soldier instincts wanted to get away from the crowd. The students at the table began to chatter, but Hermione tuned it out, analyzing the room for danger and then analyzing the students themselves. Her eyes were quickly drawn to a table a little bit apart from the rest. At the table sat five amazingly beautiful people, three of which Hermione had encountered before. They were talking very silently amongst themselves and weren't eating. They only picked at their food. This caused more warning bells to go off in the Light Soldier's head. She decided to use an ability she had perfected during the War to find out what they were talking about. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and focused her hearing.

Hermione did not have super hearing by any stretch of the imagination, but had gained the skills to close off all senses but one, making it easier to focus on what she was hearing.

"…new girl Hermione," she caught the gorgeous blond haired male named Jasper saying. "She doesn't act like any human teenager I've ever met." They referred to her as human, which just confirmed her suspicions that they weren't.

"She caught Rosalie and I by genuine surprise during dodge ball in gym today," contributed the bronze haired male from P.E. That must mean the beautiful blond female was Rosalie.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed the buff one.

"Quiet down Emmett!" hissed several of them at once. Although Hermione was focusing her hearing, she could still feel Jasper's eyes move towards her.

"That's odd," he said quietly and Hermione had to really strain to hear, "It's almost like she's listening to us." At that she felt all of the eyes move to her and she did not open her eyes or acknowledge that she had heard anything. She simply made it look as if she was closing her eyes and relaxing. After a few moments she slowly lifted her eyelids and faked a yawn. They all looked away quickly.

"Hey Bella?" asked Hermione. Bella jumped slightly as the girl who had been silently the whole period spoke.

"Yep?"

"Who are they?" she inquired waving her hand towards the group of non-humans. At this, Jessica, who had clearly been eavesdropping, jumped in with a slight giggle.

"They're the Cullens!" she exclaimed. Hermione was painfully aware of the golden eyes on her. It seemed like they could hear what she was saying. Another clue as to what they were.

"And that's supposed to explain everything?" the witch said dryly. The muscular one, Emmett, let out a booming laugh and everyone stared at him like he was crazy except his family. The pixie like non-human and the bronze haired one also were chuckling quietly. Jessica blushed and spluttered furiously.

"I-You-Ugh!" she spat out.

"Geez, Jess! Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage! Just spit it out!" Bella said with a slight grin. This caused more chuckling at the Cullen table. Jessica was glaring furiously, but continued anyways.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife moved here along with their kids from Alaska a couple years ago. They're all adopted children! Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids…"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Hermione coldly. She didn't like the way Jessica was talking about these people. Although she needed information, she didn't want to talk to Jessica anymore.

"I don't know-I mean, it doesn't-"spluttered the muggle girl again. Hermione cut her off before she had the chance to recover. These muggles had no wit.

"Thanks, Jessica." Letting out an angry huff, Jessica turned away and began chatting animatedly with Lauren. Ignoring her classmates' attempts at conversation with her, she turned her attention back to the Cullens. They were extremely beautiful with golden eyes, graceful, the bronze haired male seemed to be able to read minds, from what she could tell, they were strong and fast, Jasper had dozens of scars, they didn't eat anything, and all could hear extremely well. She mentally ran through her list of creatures and all signs pointed towards one creature in particular; Vampire. Some of it didn't make sense, like the fact that their eyes were gold and not crimson red or deep black. Also, she had never heard of a vampire that could read minds, but had heard rumors of vampires with gifts. The witch knew that vampires were usually nomads, so it was strange that they were staying in one place and in school no less. The size of their coven was also unusual, seeing as most vampires traveled alone or in pairs. She calmly continued to watch them as she contemplated all the facts. She had to definitely do what she did best; go to the library and research.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own this chapter as it was written by ****Esperanza911 ****and finally I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

Chapter 5-The Library

After lunch, Hermione moved on to AP French. The teacher, who requested that they only refer to her as Madame, was a pleasant woman. She didn't make Hermione talk too much and was pleased when she realized Hermione was very proficient in French. None of the Cullens were in this class, which both relieved the war veteran and bothered her. It relieved her because she didn't want to have to interact with the people who were most likely vampires. It bothered her because she wanted a chance to observe them some more. However, Lauren was in this class which didn't exactly help Hermione's mood. She just knew Lauren and her would have a confrontation further down the road.

Next was AP United Stated Government and Politics. This class was a more challenging one for Hermione due to the fact that she had lived in Britain and had only ever travelled in Europe and the neighboring continents. The teacher, Mr. Carney, seemed to know what he was doing and was a more serious teacher. He made the witch introduce herself, but all she had to say was her name, age, where she moved from, and her favorite subject. When she said her favorite subject, she was tempted to say Ancient Runes, but instead said either Art or English. Emmet Cullen was in the class with her, as well as Ben. Emmet seemed to be harmless, despite his huge, muscular figure. He seemed like the Fred and George type of person to Hermione, except not as awesome as the twins; always joking and cheerful.

Period 8 was AP English Literature and Composition. This was a course Hermione knew she would enjoy. She had a love for both reading and writing, and it had both. She loved the teacher after only one period of class with her. Her name was Mrs. Campbell and she seemed like the kind of teacher who loved her subject and loved teaching, unlike some teachers. Mrs. Campbell knew how to keep her students in line, but at the same time could have fun with them and made AP English Literature and Composition enjoyable and informative. If Hermione was to ever become a teacher, which was highly unlikely, she would want to be like this woman. Jasper was also in the class. Now Jasper was someone who looked to Hermione like he could handle himself, although he wasn't as buff as his brother. Jasper intrigued the war veteran from what she observed of him in Art, lunch, and now English. He held the posture of a soldier, which implied he was much older than he was claiming to be. If Hermione was seeing the scars she had noticed in Art correctly, he had seen a lot of war. This was something she could relate to. The drawing in art also made more sense now, if he had seen battles.

Jasper was intrigued by the strange young woman who had the whole school abuzz, including his own family. The things he had observed in art still applied. He now noticed the way she carried herself reminded him of the way a seasoned soldier carries themselves. The emotions coming off of the beauty of a human were less intense now. She was feeling curious, calculating, and understanding, with that slight tinge of a deep sorrow underneath it all, almost unnoticeable. She did not interact with the other humans except when they came to her, much like his family. He would have to tell them everything he observed when he saw them later.

Hermione had a Study Hall last period, during which she was incredibly bored, although she had homework to work on, which she did. She was incredibly annoyed by all the students trying to talk to her and ask her question about herself and the many events involving her throughout the day. She just wanted to be left alone in peace. After ten minutes of being pestered and coolly ignoring them, Hermione had enough and slammed her book shut.

"This is supposed to be a Study Hall, not a bloody interrogation session!" she spat out as she stormed to the front of the room, "May I go to the library so I can actually get some work done, sir?" The teacher looked up from his book startled and blinked a few times.

"Err….yes, you may Miss…?"

"Granger," replied the witch as she exited the room without sparing a second glance at any of her peers. She moved down the quiet halls of the school as she headed in the direction of the library. It only took a few minutes for her to arrive there and it was almost completely empty except for a few students. Hermione settled into a soft armchair and began to work on her homework. When she heard slight shuffling behind her and felt a pair of eyes burning into her back, she didn't look up from her books.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"Mah apologizes, ma'am," said a masculine voice with a slight southern twang, "But it's hard not to stare at a beautiful woman like you.'

"Ha," said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "Stop trying to flatter me, Jasper." She looked up and gazed into the golden eyes of the vampire.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up…"

"You have a southern accent and a recognizable voice. Are you from the south?" questioned the soldier.

"I lived there a long time ago, before I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Most don't notice the accent anymore." Hermione chuckled inwardly. She had learned to be perceptive through the War.

"That was an interesting picture you drew in art today," stated Hermione after a moment of silence. She wanted to find out more about these vampires, especially the beautiful blond haired one in front of her.

"Your was as well…" Jasper replied. Hermione winced, knowing she had brought this topic up, so she couldn't blame Jasper for mentioning her drawing. She was still beating herself up for drawing such a personal scene. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, his voice gentle.

"No," the witch said in a hard tone, "You honestly can't expect me to open up to you when I've known you for all of one day."

Jasper grimaced slightly at her response. He wanted to know more about this curious girl-no, woman- who almost didn't seem human. However, he also knew he deserved the cold response for prying into something that was clearly emotional and private.

"I apologize for prying darlin. Maybe I can get to know you better?" Hermione smirked and closed her books. She stood and walked briskly out of the library just as the bell rang. Without turning around she called back to the bewildered vampire.

"I doubt we'll get to know each other very well. I'll be the only one knowing things around here. Stop trying to figure me out, Jasper. You may not like what you find."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. From now on the chapters are mine, and I apologize for any typos. If there are any-leave a review and I'll correct it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world, as it was thought up by Stephanie Mayer. ****I do not own the plot, it was thought up by ****Esperanza911.**

HPOV

The following weeks were filled with more useless questions about where I came from, how I like Forks and requests to say something I my British accent. After I got the idea that the Cullen's were vampires, I asked Professor McGonagall to allow me access to the library. Coming to Hogwarts again, well, it bloody hurt, all I saw were the ruins and mangled bodies. Unfortunately my favourite teacher saw my reaction, and as always offered me some tea. At the moment my mind remained a jumble of ideas, worries and bitter memories. After my suspicions concerning the Cullen's were confirmed from a surprisingly small extract in Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them, I spent hours chastising myself.

"Of course I just had to move from one magic society to another." Muttering angrily to myself I didn't notice Luna trying to get my attention. A sharp pain in my calf alerted me to her persistent calls.

"Let's go for a run, I need to clear my head." Out in the fresh air my attention again turned to Jasper. His burnt caramel eyes would burn into me during art, but whenever he tried to approach me I always evaded his questions about my history. Something that really confused me was the look on his face before I simply tuned and walked away from him one day after English, almost as if he were pained by my refusal to talk to him. Strange, I have also noticed a small peak of anxiety when I'm not near him, and we always seem to end up in the same area of the school at random parts of the day. I even considered that he was stalking me, but the genuine surprise on his face whenever he sees me ruled that theory out almost immediately. Lately he has constantly been trying to find out more about me, Luna has even found the scent of one of them around our house. That truly agitated me, but a few simple wards and the problem never arose again. Although Emmet did send me a funny look the next day. To say my attempts of blending in with the crowd were fruitless, would be an understatement. Where ever I went now I could always feel the stares of people, or the hushed whispers about my so called 'bloodied' past. That also angered me greatly, don't these people have lives of their own? So focused on my thoughts, I failed to notice the branch in my path, and successfully tumbled to the ground, head first. Rising slowly as to not make myself sick, I noticed this part of the forest was new to me.

"Geez I ran pretty far, didn't I Luna?" My familiar just gave me a look. From my new vantage point on the ground, I swear I just saw a flash of blonde in the tree tops. Dismissing the idea and brushing it off as a result of my fall, I observed my surroundings. But the eerie feeling of being watched didn't leave me. With another quick scan of the surrounding area, I whip out my wand and cast a light shield around myself.

"Show yourself." I growled out menacingly "If this is another plan to kill me, at least have the balls to face your opponent." I felt the air move with inhuman speed. My fear jumped, and I gripped my wand tighter.

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing so far in the woods?"

I'm sure my duelling stance scared him, or made him think I'm insane. Just note that I'm holding a piece of wood that probably looks like a twig. Judging by the look on his face, or the look on mine, I gather he thinks I'm insane. Ironic isn't it that I can still joke about my predicament when there is a vampire, not 10 metres away from me. Here. Alone in the woods, with no one near enough to hear me scream. Jasper starts to approach me, slowly, as if any fast movement will trigger an attack or something.

"Stop." The warning in my voice is clear. "I'm sure we can discuss technicalities later, but right now you and your family need to pack up and leave. It won't be safe for you here anymore." _Now_ I'm sure Jasper thinks I'm insane.

"It's ok Hermione, there's no one here" Jaspers statement irritates me, why won't he just listen. He could be killed any moment! All the while he is still slowly but surely moving towards me. His face a mask of calm and hands out to show me that he isn't a threat.

"Wait. What are _you _doing so far in the woods" I see my question surprises him. Of Course! I think to myself. It was HIM that was in the tree. It defiantly explains why he appeared so quickly, plus he's blonde, everything fits. I step out of my fighting stance and lower my wand, dispelling my shield while I'm at it. Now comes the tricky part. How do I explain this? "_oh yeah, I casually run through the woods telling whoever I meet that they need to move while holding a wand (or in their eyes I piece of wood)." _ Yes, that will defiantly go down well, and confirm that I need medical attention. I remind myself that he is a vampire, thus knowing the supernatural world exists… resulting in my being totally and utterly, ROYALY screwed. I realise that he has already seen too much; my familiar (how often do you come across a supposedly wild cat in a domestic area?), my wand, magic, agility that only comes from experience. All these things that seem suspicious, even to a vampire. So do I obliviate him? Will it even work on a non-human? Or do I just tell him the truth?

"Hermione. Hermione!" an insistent call for the second time this day interrupts my thought process. When I turn to face him, I notice he is standing right in front of me. My instincts controlling my body, instantly making me jump away.

"What Jasper?" I hiss at him, a good two meters away from my previous location. Noticing he is again stunned, I repeat myself.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" I'm sure my almost playful tone throws him on a loop.

"I don't doubt you think I'm unstable, but you have to understand that you are not the only supernatural being out there." As the words leave my mouth, I can see a plethora of emotion play across his face. His eyes being to swirl, but I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating on that one. The crease between his eyebrows deepens as Jasper continues looking at me. I feel tiny under his scrutinizing gaze, he looks at me with an intensity that could burn holes through my head.

"What are you?" His anger is pliable, and his question leaves no space for argument.

"Tell me." A honey note is now present in his voice. A warm feeling floods my mind after the latest sentence, compelling me to spill my darkest secrets. This strongly resembles an 'impirio'. I fight the feeling, but this, the complexity, it's a never ending abyss of persuasion. Unlike the imperious curse, which is a single attempt at dominating one's mind. The tactic he's using feels like a barrage from all sides that never lets up. My struggle allows me to remain focused on my own thoughts, but the supposed invisible veritaserum doesn't leave my system.

"What are you doing?" I manage to rasp out. At this point it's starting to get painful. A foreign pain registers in his eyes, I presume mine, and he gradually pulls _it_ back. Suddenly he's right in front of me, cradling my face in his hands.

"Oh lord, what have I done? I'm so so sorry Hermione. Are you O.K? " Jasper's inane babbling is tuned out by the feeling of his hands on my skin. They're cool but not ice cold and sooth my heated skin, they feel calloused-like a workman's hands that spend all day handling horses or spend hours working with wood. My eyes slowly close from exhaustion and I snuggle deeper into his warm hold, I feel so tempted to wrap my arms around him and just collapse. My brain registers, but doesn't fully comprehend that only a mate can find a vampire's temperature anything aside from arctic. He stops talking when he notices my movement. After several minutes filled with silence on my part and extreme happiness on his, I suddenly snap out of my trance like state. I move back a couple steps, but find my path interrupted by a tree, which I am now backed up against. I have successfully cornered myself, stupid! I berate myself. 'Always be aware of your surroundings' it's the first lesson taught at Order training. To think of it, I'm rocking the whole 'deer caught in headlights look'.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" My voice gains momentum and volume as I come to the realisation. I don't fully understand what this entails, and I'm not sure I want to.

"I-I need to go, for a little while- to clear my head. I'm sorry, I understand you probably didn't want this. I'll come back, I just need to be by myself for bit, I'll come back..." My voice turns to a whisper as my sentence is left open. 'Not that I have a choice now.' I silently add to the sentence. I start to pivot on the spot.

"Wait! Hermione, don't lea-" His exclamation is slurred as I get sucked into the void that is apparition. But just before I disappear, I feel a hand grasp my upper-arm. We disparate from the clearing with a crack.

**I'm leaving tomorrow to go on holiday, but the place will have no internet. I'll continue writing but I won't be able to update until he 11****th**** or 12****th**** of October. **

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and again if you see any errors please notify me of them. If you have any questions or want anything in particular to appear in the story just review or P.M me. **

**Reviews are awesome- so keep them coming! :D**

**Xoxo**

**lil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long :( but I hope this chapter will make up for it (I tried to make it longer than usual and a little, shall I say, **_**exiting**_**).**

**I'm changing the rating to M. There won't be any sex or anything but I don't think T quite right.**

**Enjoy****.**

HPOV

I felt like I was being weighed down, hardly able to lift my feet off the ground. The tube effect that usually come with apparition felt smaller. I can't breathe. We have been in this void so long now my air supply is running out. Yes I realize Jasper is with me. Maybe that's why I'm borderline splinching myself, and Jasper. Suddenly there is solidness underneath me. I collapse on the ground, coughing and gasping, i can't feel Jasper attached to me anymore. Seeing as he doesn't require air, he probably trying to come to terms that he's no longer in Forks- no longer in the U.S. We are now at the place of Voldemort's third horcrux. The wind of the ocean is stinging my lungs, and the salt rips down my raw throat. If you look carefully, you can see the cave opening of where the locket was held. Fucknhell- this feels like my first apparition all over again, just a hundred times worse. At the moment I'm still kneeling on the ground trying to restore my breathing to normal, it seems that Jasper recovered faster than I have as the next moment I'm on my back with Jasper leaning over me.

"Are you O.K? Hermione, talk to me, are you hurt? The concern in his voice can also be seen in his eyes, eyes that are staring at me. He smooth's back my hair and tries again. "Hermione look at me." I let my gaze wander back to his mesmerizing eyes. "Do you hurt anywhere? Come on Hermione, say something." By now his voice has taken on a pleading tone. I realize I've yet to say anything.

"I'm fine Jasper, just get off of me." There is a slight irritation in my voice. "What part of 'I want to be alone' did you not understand?-!" I'm pretty sure I'm yelling at him, but with the wind blowing my words away, i can hardly hear myself. "I wanted to be ALONE. Unless you don't know, it means without company. What the fuck were you thinking- grabbing onto me as I'm about to disapparate. I could have bloody splinched myself, or you! And I don't fancy going on a treasure hunt for a limb of mine." The filter between my brain and mouth is nonexistent by now, and I'm in full breakdown mode.

"Hermione, calm down." god sake. This is not the time for a reassuring tone.

"No Jasper, I won't, and I don't want to. I left the drama of my life to start again, grieve my friends, and to forget. This, doesn't count as settling down or moving on. living in the same town as a coven of VAMPIRES doesn't count as a normal lifestyle, and now thanks to YOU, I can't even leave, I cant cast an obliviate and move." there are tears flowing down my face in rapid succession and my intakes of breath have tuned into gasps some time ago. I'm sure I look a right mess, with my hair billowing around me, bawling my eyes out, and a hysterical look on my face. The scene would look horrible to any bystander; a girl (looking half crazed) screaming at a calm (enough) bloke on the edge of a treacherous cliff above black waters while a never endless storm rages. My back hits a hard surface behind me- most likely a rock pillar- i note to myself. And Jasper is now half leaning on me to keep me in place.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on right now Hermione, or I swear, I will make you tell me, and some ways are _much_ cruller than others." He growls in to my ear, his voice has taken on a raspy quality and his eyes are now a dull black. The sudden change in his attitude transports me back to when Dolohov would torture me for hours, trying to pry out information about the Order. Without really thinking about it, I cast a protego around myself, successfully knocking him back a couple meters. The thin barrier quickly dissolves after about half a minute. I again turn to disapparate. Once again I feel Jasper grasp onto me mid-turn, to think of it- I was kind of expecting it. This time we land much quicker and without half as much pain. It's possibly because we didn't travel so far this time, or it might be because I'm getting used to it now. This isn't the time to think on the 'whys' of this situation, so I file it away to ponder on later. We are now in the Forest of Dean, surrounded by the gradually changing colour leaves. I'm first to recover this time and leap away from him into a cluster of trees, hoping Jasper will lose sight of me. But no, he is again standing a few meters away from me, a dead look in his eye but raging water beneath the fabricated calm.

"Fine then, let try a different approach." his detached voice sends tremors through me and his smirk is telling me he's going to enjoy this...a lot.

I'm suddenly overcome with a _shit_ ton of lust, and collapse on the damp forest floor gasping and twitching. Jasper slowly approaches me and gently lifts me up, still gasping and borderline writhing now. Only to lock my legs around his waist and lean my back against a near tree, putting his hands on my waist to keep me where he wants.

"Now Hermione. I want you to tell me exactly what is going on in that pretty lil' head of yours." He purrs to me, his voice is a combination of heaven and hell; beautiful but equally as sinful. His lips are _just_ touching the shell of my ear and its driving me insane- more so than before, and his hands are drawing light patterns on my sides designed to make me go mad.

"No" is my wonderful response. But in my defense, I can hardly think a sentence, let alone say it.

"No? But you want to tell me, you do, you're just scared of what I'll think of it. Come on sweetheart, tell me what's bothering you." He is slowly tracing his nose along my jaw as he murmurs into my skin, taking in deep breaths at every pause. Also sending me heap full of his enticing aroma- a scent of sandalwood, cherry, coffee, mint, and some of the finest scotch with every exhale. The feel of his lips now on my neck, placing soft open mouthed kisses down to my collar-bone and up again stop any and all thoughts from forming. How does he expect me to answer him if I can't even gather the will power to push him away? Wait. That's probably what he wants, for me to give up fighting him, I almost want to but my pride wouldn't let me. He growls into my neck, giving me a small bite over my pulse- which is going crazy- causing it to stutter and start up again double time, also causing me to moan. This small action sends all feeling or thoughts of resistance out the window, as they are simply not an option anymore. He will make me answer his questions- willingly or not. I'm thankful this tactic of his isn't painful, but that's debatable. I think he senses that I've given up fighting him as he pulls back the lust _just_ enough to let me form simple sentences, although the feeling is still simply maddening.

"I see you're enjoying this little exercise Hermione, at least on some level." He chuckles here. "Now tell me what you know about my family and myself." I, of course say the thing that has been on my mind most recently.

"I'm your mate." the sentence is simple enough, but it means oh-so-much more.

"Yes you are darling, I'm glad you recognize that." he contently purrs into my shoulder. To top it all off he rolls his hips into me, making me moan and gasp repeatedly and sends me flying to a different dimension. Seeing what it does to me, he stills. Then does it again, and again, and again until I'm straining against him. "I love watching you like this, become unraveled under my touch. But tell me Hermione, What else do you know?" it takes a while for my breathing to return to normal, well as normal as it can get in this situation.

"Your vampires. Animal drinking." He already knew that I knew, it's the how he was curious about. And no doubt the next question was...

"How do you know about my kind?" now this is where things get interesting.

"I had a look at Hogwarts library, it's the most extensive library in all of Britain, and has books on almost every subject." me being the book-worm, I went off babbling about Hogwarts' library.

"What are you?" Here I hesitate. This causes Jasper to amp up the lust level and turns me into a puddle of goo again. "Tell me darling. I know you want to."

"I can't. I really shouldn't." I can hardly talk with all the lust swirling around us, and his close proximity really isn't helping me concentrate. Jasper starts trailing his lips up and down my throat again nipping at my pulse point and applying suction to the area, leaving a mark. He pulls away looking very pleased with himself, he shoots me a smirk that should be outlawed, and I have no doubt in my mind he has something up his sleeve. He moves slowly, and now his lips are mere millimeters from mine and his eyes are again boring into mine. He is so close, I'm starting to get dizzy. One of his hands moves to tangle in my wild curls, and the other cups my cheek. I think he is about to kiss me. At the last moment he pulls my head to the side, baring my neck to him and bites down right below my ear. I scream. In all those hours of torture i never once screamed like this, never in my life have I screamed like this. It isn't a scream of pain, but of pleasure. Immense pleasure, the type that makes you want to pass out but stay awake at the same time. Makes you feel like you're being burnt from the inside (pun unintended) but never wanting it to end. I feel alive, but I think I just died and went to heaven, nothing on earth feels that good.

"Oh my god. Jasper. Oh Jasper..." I grab his hair to try and ground myself. He pulls his teeth from my skin and licks the wound to heal the skin, purring loudly as he does so.

"Your mine now, and everyone can see my mark now." if he wasn't holding me down I'm guessing he would be doing a happy dance, or something of that caliber, he seems way too fucking happy for the circumstances. "Your part of my world now, so tell me sweetheart. What are you?"

"I'm a witch." My voice is tiny compared to his and I feel like I just betrayed my whole people, oh wait, I did! "Listen we need to get home, and then I could meet your family. I would prefer to tell my story only once." The last sentences is said in a dead tone, I hoped to never hear again- from myself or somebody else. "Jasper. Turn the lust off, your making me go insane, you have your answers now let me go."

"That was the intended point darling. Not all my questions are answered but we will get to them later. wont we?" he punctuates his last question with yet another roll of his hips into me and a fresh wave of lust mixed with a touch of euphoria, causing me to moan into his chest. He lets me down slowly and steadies me when I stumble, causing him to smirk at me again- cocky bastard.

"Make sure your holding onto me tightly." Jasper grabs my waist and I start to rotate, preparing myself for the pain of apparition with a vampire again. He stops me mid- turn.

"No. we aren't doing that again, do you remember what happen the first time? I won't let you be at risk. We are going to get to the nearest town and find an airport. understood." it wasn't a question but a command and quite honestly I was beat so I gladly went along with it. "Where are we Hermione?"

"Forest of Dean, England." I mumble before I truly collapse into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to be really nice and give you guys another chapter to make up for my absence. Again I'm really sorry for being away sooo long, but when school starts again my updates won't be close together... it's a sad sad world.**

**Enjoy.**

**PLEASE READ. I ACCIDENTALLY MISSED CHAPTER 2, SO GO BACK AND READ IT. SORRY, MY BAD :(**

HPOV

Waking up in a luxury plane was one of the most enjoyable experiences ever. Add that Jasper currently had his arms around me and is trailing his lips up and down my neck again, placing a kiss there at random intervals. I can honestly say, I feel the best I ever had. This is the first night since, well, a long time that I haven't had a nightmare. I have completely forgotten the feeling of waking up refreshed and energized. I notice that I'm lying on something way more comfortable than a plane chair, most probably a bed then. What kind of plane has a bed in it? The second thing I notice is that my jacket is gone and I'm only in my singlet, meaning that Jasper can see my arms. At the moment I'm curled in on myself, in a half fetal position. so I'm guessing when I move, Jasper with his enhanced vampire vision, will most likely be able to see all my scars, including the ones under my top- the most gruesome being the scar that runs diagonally across the majority of my torso. Oh gods he really shouldn't see those.

"Good morning beautiful." he says from right behind me, his tone soft. How can he even consider I'm beautiful with all these scars all over my body?

"Mm" I reply while trying to stretch with Jaspers arms around me and also while trying to hide the front of my torso. I come up with an ingenious plan and hug a pillow to myself.

"We are about three hours away from Seattle, we will be landing at 11am" he sounds almost sad that he has to move away from me soon.

"What's the time now?" I ask breathlessly, turning to face him while a small smile on my face and sleep still in my eyes.

"It's exactly nine twenty-three." He loosens his hold around me, probably expecting what's coming next.

"What? If its quarter past nine, then I've slept for fourteen odd hours!" I jump up to a sitting position. Pillow now forgotten. Seeing the room I took it all in. the decor was all soft lines and vintage. The whole room was decked out on browns, gold's and crèmes that seemed to blend with each other. The drapes surrounding the bed were a light transparent chiffon, slightly blowing from side to side with the breeze from the air conditioner. There was a light brown carpet on the floor that then lead to a tiled bathroom that also looked to be made of natural tones. The bed sheets were amazingly soft, also a light gold mixed with a white duvet. There were dozens of pillows on the bed also tying into the colour palate and a large mirror at the end of the room. In the reflection I can see jasper on his knees behind me, hands lightly resting on my waist again. Burnt caramel orbs look intently at mine as he leans down and places a sensual kiss to the juncture at my neck and shoulder.

"Who's plane is this?" my question is a desperate attempt at trying to keep a conversation going, and possibly distract Jasper from what's he's doing. I would never be able to deny him anything, I would willingly sell my soul to him if he asked. Admitting this to myself just finalizes it.

"It's mine. A friend of mine had a feeling that I would be needing it." The look in his eye made me think there was an inside joke I was missing out on.

"Is he gifted then, your friend." Jasper is still kissing my neck and my question was a whisper.

"You could say that. But I want to ask you a question." He now has me leaning against his chest- that is vibrating slightly. My head on his shoulder and my nose against his neck, breathing in his scent. His hands are holding my own down to the bed. Its then that I realize that he has me bound, I start to struggle against him.

"I won't hurt you Hermione, just want to ask you some things." I relax in his touch, there isn't much point in fighting him, and he would overpower me in everything physical. Speaking of which- I can see my wand lying on the bedside table. "There we go, don't resist me Hermione, and you would always lose." There is a double meaning to his words.

"Where did you get these scars, who did this to you?" I knew this was coming. Jasper lifted one of his hands that was connected to mine to lift my shirt, exposing my stomach, baring my biggest and most fatal scar to him.

"The war." i whisper "It was cruel, especially to me." the raw pain in my voice was obvious.

"What war Hermione?" His tone was reproachful

"The Great War." I whisper, as if it should be enough, and really it is in the Wizarding world. "It killed all and cared for no one." my answer is harsh and sounds rehearsed.

"Tell me of this war Hermione, tell me exactly who did this to you." He sounds angry now and i visibly flinch.

"You can't hurt them now Jasper." the look on his face is murderous.

"Like hell I cant!" I don't think he is understanding me very well, so I explain to him why he can't avenge his mate.

"I took great pleasure in ending their pathetic death-eater lives, unless you plan on raising them from the dead, you can't do anything. A fire ignites in me, it's the same feeling I got when I finally screamed the killing curse aiming it at Dolohov. I'm not particularly proud of what I did, and I'm not proud to say that I enjoyed their pain. But it is the truth. Jasper is now frozen like a statue.

"When was this Great War, Hermione?" the deathly calm scares me.

"It started when I was fourteen, it ended last year. Our side won. "It felt important to add that the light won "It _really _started in the 50s but there was the rise and fall and the raise again. Many people were in denial that he-who-must-not-be-named had returned and that cost our side many lives" I decided not to dwell on the war anymore and quickly composed myself. "I don't want to talk about it right now Jasper, like I said, I would like to only tell my story once."

"I'm sorry you had to go through war that early in your life, no one will ever hurt you again, I won't let them." his hold is now possessive and yet again he's kissing my neck. He lightly brushes his mark and it sends shivers down my spine, I can literally see him smirk. He kisses the mark, making me gasp lightly. Then moves away from me. I collapse onto the bed face fist. 'Seriously!' I hmmf in my mind. His mood swings are giving me whiplash. For the second time this morning Jaspers hands were on my person. He yanks up my shirt again, exposing my back to him. Exposing even more ghastly scars, precisely the ones I got from a nasty _sectumsempra_ cast by Bellatrix. The sensation of his hands on my bare back don't distract me that Jasper is borderline shaking in anger and suppressed fury.

"When we get home Hermione, you are going to tell me how you got each of these scars. If any of the monsters that did this to you are still alive today, I can assure you, they won't be for long. "I can tell he isn't kidding. Jasper spreads his hands out on my back and starts running them all over. His lips soon join in as well. Honestly, I think to myself in exasperation, what's up with him and kissing me?

"Jasper" I half moan into the blanket, trying to suppress what he does to me. He starts licking small areas and blowing on them. Driving me to insanity.

"As I said before Hermione, don't resist me, you will always lose." he growls into my ear then licks at his mark, sending a jolt through my system. With a lingering kiss to the nape of my neck, Jasper slowly gets off me. Picking me up bridal style, he moves us to another room with a small kitchen and sets me down in one of the bar stools. There seems to be a recurring theme on board this plane: all lines are rounded with no hard edges and the vibe is vintage but not old, just last generation enough to be classy. The colour palate also transcends to the kitchen/living area, with a few shades darker browns and splashes of red mixed in. There is a huge flat screen TV hoisted on the far wall and I wonder how you can get signal up here. The floor is carpeted in the same way as the bedroom, with the kitchen space being tiled in a colour that's a slightly off crème. The walls are plainly painted a mild white with one accent wall on the far left, it's an incredibly dark brown that has a metallic shimmer and looks different from every angle. There is a beautiful marble slab as the counter top that hasn't been completely polished around the edges, giving it an imperfect look. Overall the interior is amazing.

"It looks beautiful." I say to Jasper, awe laced in my voice. I decide to elaborate "Whoever was you interior designer did an amazing job."

"Charlotte will be pleased to hear that, it took her forever to find the materials that were 'just right' in her words." As he says this, he looks around the room as if remembering the whole process. Jasper turns to face me again and places a plate with different sliced fruits and chesses in front of me along with a glass of red wine.

"You should eat, you really wore yourself out yesterday." deciding I might as well, I started to devour the meal- only then realizing how hungry I was. "I have already contacted the family and we will be meeting Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlise at the airport. We will all then drive back to forks. I will go home with you and you will meet the rest of the family the next day at the Cullen's residence. I suggest you decide on what you want to say." well isn't he organized. "Almost forgot. You might want to keep this safe." he said while holding out my wand to me. I swiftly took it from his grasp and stored it in my sheath that's on my forearm. At this he just raised an eyebrow

"Old habits die hard I guess" I responded in a wry tone. That caused him to laugh.

"I know what you mean." now that spiked my interest. I only just noticed that he also carries himself as an experienced war veteran. If I look closely I can just make out pale scars on his skin, hardly visible to the untrained eye.

'No' I say to myself, I will ask questions tomorrow. For now I will just enjoy the care free Jasper.

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully in a peaceful silence. I had a look at some of the bookshelves lining the walls and selected a couple books on the Civil War to read. Jasper spent his time staring at me (which was a bit unnerving) and at times brushing my arm or back, making me shiver, no doubt to his satisfaction. When we began our decent Jasper made sure I was securely in his arms, and I stayed that way until we touched down. I began to wonder who was flying the plane this whole time but decided it was water under the bridge. As we exited the air craft I could just make out four silhouettes standing in the main building.

**Okay guys. You gotta tell me how I'm doing with this. If you don't review it I don't know how to improve to make to story better for you. **

**I desperately need inspiration for the next couple chapters, so please tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. If you guys don't review I won't update****.**

**... Just kidds**

**... But seriously.**

**DO IT!**

**xoxo **

**lil**


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ THIS A/N

SORRY FOR THE A/N

WOW GUYS. I never expected such a positive response, thank you all so much. Unfortunately this isn't an update, I'm so sorry! The thing is I have exams coming up and my school is so freaking hard on academic achievement sooo yeah, it sucks, and im studying and cramming like mad.

Some things I can promise you guys:

-Harry and the Vamp kings will come into the picture eventually

-Hermione will find a way to shield herself from Jasper

-There is going to be conflict (but between who?)((I feel evil for doing that))

-There will be deception

-And finally there will be a bigger-picture plot, just keep your eye out for that one.

I promise I will update by the 15th or 16th of November (I know, it sound so far away) because that is when my exams come to a close, but who knows, I might update earlier than that. I'm really sorry about this A/N for those of you who thought this was an update.

Xoxo

lil


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooooooo everyone. Im sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had exams (urrrghhh). But anyway, I have gotten review saying that this is waaayy AU (THX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS) and Jasper is being cruel and Hermione is too submissive, but this is all part of the plan. I'm trying to make this really dramatic and I know they kind of moved really fast in the last couple of chapters but I sort of needed to get them to that point. I hope to make this story very different from the norm but still correct concerning the original stories (that includes personality, language, and objects etc. etc.) All the main characters from both stories are going to be integrated into this and there will be (hopefully) equal conflict between all of them. **

**This chapter is pretty short, I just haven't exactly found the time to sit down and write a decent chapter and I felt bad for making you all wait that long.**

**So without further ado. Please enjoy **

**And review**

Now me, being me, put on as much black as possible before I left the plane. You see, vampires are scared by the colour black. Only subconsciously of course, but it triggers a defence mechanism in them, the fight or flight instinct. As vampires are heavily instinctual creatures, they trust their inner animal to make the main decisions. That was one of the key points in the extract in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  It said that when a vampire has not feed in a long time, their eyes go black or progress to get darker each day. Hungry vampire = Dangerous vampire. Vamps automatically separate themselves from that colour. That is also the reason the three Volturi brothers wear the deepest of black, to scare their opponents. I bet there isn't a touch of black at the Cullen household.

The four silhouettes approach us as Jasper and I enter the terminal.

"Don't be afraid of them, we don't bite" Jasper whispers into my ear. I almost laughed at the irony. Yup, in all of this I can still find something funny. Amazing isn't it.

The presence of Jasper's cold hand on my back as he leads me over to the Cullen's makes me focus on the situation at hand. All four, are stony faced, and as we come closer, they cast their scrutinising gaze on me then at the hand on my back. A look of surprise passes through their eyes and I wonder how much Jasper actually told them.

The man with slightly wavy blonde hair greeted us. "Hello Jasper, Miss Granger." His eyes are also gold. Why are they not red! This is most frustrating, and the mystery has my bookworm gears turning.

"Hello Carlisle." Jasper replies, he then turns to me and pulls me forward slightly, then gestures to each in turn. "Hermione this is Carlisle, the leader of our coven, his mate Esme, and you already know Rosalie and Emmet" All were extremely beautiful. To stop myself from looking like a coward (I am a Gryffindor after all) I stretch out my arm for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle, Esme." Hey, I was taught to respect my elders (Pun intended). He looks surprised for a second and then replies in kind. His hand is, of course, cold as ice. They all look nice enough, apart from Rosalie maybe, it looks like she has an 'ice bitch' state of mind.

"It's good to see you guys again too." I say to Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet cracks a grin but Rosalie just sends me a death glare.

"So Mione, I hear you're running with the vampires now" Emmet says with laughter in his voice. I stop dead and almost choke. Mione, that's what Ron used to call me, it was what Fred used to call me. Opposed to popular belief, the twins and I were great friends, and almost everyone called me Mione, those two just struck too close to home. No one has called me by that name since Ron died.

'Ok Hermione' I think to myself 'not the best time to breakdown'. I try to compose myself as quickly as possible. But that still takes a couple minutes, which are all filled with the vamps staring at me with mixed emotions: worry, sympathy, anxiety, and boredom. I'll let you figure out which is which.

With the tears gone and the lump no longer in my throat, I reply with my most enthusiastic voice, which still holds a sour note.

"I guess so" it sounds forced even to me. I'm not in the mood for this, or sitting in a car for god-knows how many hours during the drive back to Forks. I turn to Jasper and put my persuasive skills to the test. "Why don't I just meet you at my place later tonight?"

"No" is his curt reply. Who the fuck does he think he is! He doesn't own me, I mean we only really meet like 20 hours ago. He has got major alpha male issues. That shit is not going to fly with me. The day I take an order from him is the day Voldemort returns _again_.

"I'm not really giving you a choice Jasper. I am not getting into an enclosed area with a 5 vampires." I say in a forced calm sort of voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom and I will meet you at home in approximately 4 hours." With that I turn around and start walking towards the nearest restroom. Not two metres later I feel someone grab my hand, forcing me to halt.

"Let me go you bastard." I turn around with an insult on my tongue. To my surprise, it isn't Jasper or any of the Cullen's, in fact I don't think I even know this person. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" luckily, I recover quickly, then turn to fully face this person with a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"Miss Granger." The woman replies curtly without answering my question. "Yesterday at approximately 6 o'clock in the evening, you entered the international boundary of England, Forest of Dean to be precise. Due to several recent law changes in the Wizarding community of England (WCE), you are required to be accompanied by me to the Ministry of Magic."

'well that doesn't sound rehearsed at all!' I thought to myself. Honestly, she sounds like one of aunt grangers broken records.

"Im sorry Ms…" I prompt for her name.

"Tarramount, Miranda Tarramount. Junior under-secretary of the Minister." She says, slightly put out, as if she forgot to mention that part in her rather rude speech.

So Miranda is a Ministry official. Could they have not just sent me an owl, or flooed me? What could possibly have been so important that they felt the need to send someone half way across the world to find me. Not to mention that we are currently in the middle of a crowded airport and no doubt attracting attention.

Trying to keep on a calm façade, as to not alert anyone that something fishy is going on. I reply in a steady and official voice, but with a growing expression of annoyance on my face.

"It seems, Ms Tarramount that I have been rather in outdated to recent news. I would happily accompany you to the Ministry of Magic."

Somehow throughout this conversation, I forgot the presence of the Cullen's.

**Next chapter**

**What has gone down in Wizarding London?**

**How will jasper react?**

**What do the rest of the Cullen's think about this?**

**Stay tuned and review! **

**Xoxo**

**lil**


End file.
